Le Miserables
by sushiedchicken
Summary: A sleepover party. Some drinks. The urge to pee. A cellphone. Inbox. Glee. Sentbox. Sorrow. R


_**Le Misery Business**_

-oOo-

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own FairyTail. This short fic is not suitable for those NaLi shippers so get the hell out if you are. I wrote this because I hate NaLi, but I do like Lisanna, but not when she's around Natsu. :

**Lisanna Strauss' POV:**

All my close friends are in the Strauss Residence, namely Levy, Cana, Laki, Kinana, Mira-nee, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Mickey, Chico, Evergreen, Bisca, and Lucy. They're all here to celebrate my simple eighteenth birthday; we're having a slumber party, Levy and Lucy suggested it and everyone seemed to take yes for an answer.

The boys are prohibited to join because they'll just cause a lot of ruckus, especially Natsu and Gray. I just obliged because Mira-nee is a clean freak and everyone doesn't want to see her other side once that happens. It's better to have advance safety measures, am I right?

Cana bought some Sake and we began drinking at my room where we're all going to sleep. We talked about fun things, boys, college, our futures, and etcetera. Then suddenly I felt the urge to pee.

"Uh, excuse me guys, I need to go to the restroom for a moment," I stated and slowly stooped up from the futon.

"Lisanna-chan, I forgot my phone in the apartment, could I borrow yours for a minute? The other ladies' phones are battery drained so yours is my only hope," Lucy retorted to me. Yeah, we played online games with our phones earlier so it's no wonder why their phones are already dead.

"Sure," I smiled and held my phone out to Lucy then I ran quickly to the restroom because the urge was getting stronger.

Moments later, I finally got out of the restroom, feeling fresh and ready for my next bottle of Sake. They all greeted me and I saw my phone in my futon, _1 message received_. I wonder from whom is this message from?

From **Natsu**

I froze for a minute. Why would Natsu send me a message? I thought we were done. Well, that was three months ago when I confessed to him, and we became a couple for two weeks. Yeah, only two weeks, it was more like a secret relationship since we didn't tell anyone about it. Actually, we didn't last much longer and we didn't had the chance to act like one either. I could see that he's uninterested and only complied to be my boyfriend because he doesn't want to disappoint me, if only I knew that sooner I wouldn't have asked if I could be his girlfriend. But still, I still like him, and I'm waiting for the right time to get back on my knees again and make him like me too. After all of that, we didn't talk to each other anymore. And the mystery now is why did he send me a message?

I smiled and started to open the message, thinking he might have fathomed about something and by any chance- wants to be with me again.

_From __**Natsu:**_

_Hey, don't stay up too much late on your slumber party. It's a waste you guys didn't want us to join! Anyway don't drink too much sake or else you'll get sick. I'm really worrying about you; you know that I really, really love you, even though it goes unnoticed. Goodnight, dream about me. :*_

I almost stirred up in shock. Was my intuition really true?

I smiled and hugged my phone, wondering on what and how should I reply.

"Oh, Lisanna-chan! I texted someone while you were away, did someone reply?" Lucy asked me with a bit drunk expression, I laughed and shook my head.

Wait-

I quickly went to the messenger and scanned the sent items folder. I hope I'm wrong.

To **Natsu**

But there it is. My heartbeat became unstable as I opened the sent message.

_To __**Natsu:**_

_Hey Natsu, in case you'll be sleeping at my apartment tonight, don't touch the papers in my study table. I'm warning you in advance! :D Well, we're having a drink! The sake which Cana brought are so good! Too bad you can't taste it. I'll just bring some sake home tomorrow and we can drink! Goodnight Natsu! _

_-Lots of kisses, Lucy._

_P.S. I'm using a friend's phone because I left mine at home, don't touch it too!_

"Hey Lisanna, are you fine?" Erza asked followed by the others. I smiled quickly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I don't feel fine down again, I need to trek to the restroom again," I replied and quickly ran away, hoping thy didn't notice the fervid water starting to form in my eyes.

**FIN.**

If you're a NaLi shipper and you read it all, don't be fumed, I warned you earlier. For those who enjoyed it, thanks. And don't worry about the 't's below.

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t


End file.
